Knocked Up
by leigha.belle
Summary: Lilly is dating Nick. Lilly gets drunk and pregnant by Nick's brother. What will happen to their relationship? More importantly what will happen to Nick and his brother's relationship? I suck at reviews so check out the trailer!
1. Trailer

Knocked Up

Lilly is dating Nick. On Joe's 21 birthday everybody goes out and celebrates. Even though Miley, Lilly, and Nick can't drink. Lilly ends up getting drunk and gets pregnant.

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

"Nick, your brother got me drunk and now I'm pregnant."

**Nick Jonas as himself**

"Joe, how could you do this?"

**Joe Jonas as himself**

"Everything will be fine."

**Kevin Jonas as himself**

"If I could do anything to help the situation I would, but I can't."

**and**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

"Lilly! How could you do this to Nick?"

**ages:**

**Lilly Truscott- 18**

**Nick Jonas- 18**

**Joe Jonas- 21**

**Kevin Jonas- 23**

**Miley Stewart- 18**

What will happen when Nick finds out what Lilly did?

Will he continue to stand by her side, or will he let his brother be that guy?

What will happen between Nick and his brother?

Find out in **Knocked Up!**

**Coming to a computer screen near you!**

A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue or completely forget about this story? Let me know in a review. Don't worry, the little blue button doesn't bite!


	2. Six Flags and Clubs

Okay, for those of you who read Just Friends, I have no idea if this story will be as good but I will try. I just had an idea nad it never went away so I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 1**

**Lilly's POV**

"Hey Nick." I said walking into the room.

"Hey Lills." Nick said back.

"What are you up to?" I asked sitting next to my boyfriend.

"Nothing, just watching t.v." Nick replied.

"Sounds fun." I said.

"Sure." Nick said.

"So, Joe's birthday is coming up." I said. Joe was going to be 21 in two days.

"Yeah. I can't believe his is gonna be 21." Nick said. "Hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid." I laughed at that. Joe could do stupid stuff.

"You mean don't do anything you wouldn't do." I said.

"Exactly." he said putting his arm around me.

"I'm bored." I said after watching t.v. for about 30 minutes.

"Well thanks." Nick said.

"Not because of you." I said giving him a kiss.

"Thats nice to know." he said kissing me back. Nick was amazing. Everybody always thought me and Joe would hook up but I just can't see it. Joe is better of with Miley.

"Let's go do something." I said pulling back.

"There's nothing to do." he said.

"Please, we live in L.A., there is plenty of stuff to do." I said standing up. "But if you're to lazy, then I guess I will go hang out with your brothers." I started walking towards the door. A few seconds later I felt hands grab my waist and pull me back.

"Not without me." he said keeping his hands around my waist.

"What you don't trust me." I whined.

"Sure I do." Nick said as I turned to face him. "It's them I don't trust."

"Believe me, I wouldn't let them do anything." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Good." Nick said. "Just remember that I'm the brother you are with."

I leaned forward and kissed him. "I would never forget that."

"You better not." Nick said.

"I won't, now let's go do something." I said walking out of his living room.

"Fine." he said following me.

We left the house and went to the car. We took Nick's car. He drives a black mustang. I love it.

"So where are we going?" Nick asked me.

"I don't know. I just wanted to go somewhere." I said.

"Nice, you get me out of the house and you don't even know where to go." he said. I just looked at him and smiled.

"We should go to Six Flags." I said excited. "We haven't been there in like forever."

"You really want to go to an amusement park with lots of girls who know who I am?" Nick asked.

"Let's take Miley, Joe, and Kevin that way not all of the attention is on you." I said.

"Okay." he said. He turned the car around and headed back to his house. "This would have been nice to know before we left."

"I'm sorry." I said looking at him.

"You know I can't resist those eyes." Nick said and I smiled. He never could. We got back to the house and went inside. I went up to Joe's room where him and Miley were and Nick went to Kevin's room.

"Hey Joe, Mi-" I said walking in Joe's room. I walked in and saw him and Miley making out. "My bad." I said.

"Yeah, your bad." Miley said.

"So what was so important you came into my room without even knocking?" Joe asked.

"Oh, we are going to Six Flags." I said.

"So you are saying that we are going and we haven't even agreed to it?" Joe asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Come on Joe, it would be fun." Miley said. Joe could never resist anything Miley told him to do.

"Okay." he said getting up.

Nick convinced Kevin to come hang out with us. Then we got into Kevin's car, considering his was a hummer, and drove to Six Flags. We got there and paid for our tickets then walked in.

"What do you wanna do first?" I asked Nick.

"Whatever you wanna do." Nick said. He was sweet, but sometimes to sweet.

"Let's go ride Mr. Freeze!" I said as I pulled Nick towards it.

"It was completely pointless for me to come." Kevin said. "I have no one to ride with."

"You'll live." Joe said. Wow, he's nice.

"I should of brought Frankie." Kevin mumbled to himself. We got in line and waited to get up to the ride. Finally, we got up there.

"Come on let's sit up front." Nick said.

"No, I hate sitting up front." I said pulling him towards the middle.

"Fine." he said grumpily. We sat down and buckled. Then the we shot out.

We got to the top and someone one the ride said, "Oh shit!" as they looked down. It was quiet do everybody heard and laughed. We got off the ride and started to walk somewhere else.

"Where to now, my lady?" Nick asked.

"Hm, you choose." I said.

"Does that mean I get to choose where we sit?" Nick asked. I was hesitant about that but I guess I would be fine.

"Sure." I said.

"Yes!" he said and started pulling me towards the Batman. We got up there and the line was really long. But Nick would wait forever just to ride it. It was his favorite ride. While we were standing in line his phone rang.

"Oh Joe's calling." he said but didn't answer.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I asked him.

"Nope." he said. "I don't like to talk on the phone while I'm in line."

"Oh give me a break." I said and grabbed his phone from him.

"Hello." I said answering the phone.

"Hey, where are you guys at?" Joe asked.

"In line at the Batman." I said.

"No way, so are we." Joe said.

"Where are you at?" I asked.

"Hold on." he said.

"Okay?" I said. It was a couple of seconds before Joe said anything.

"Turn around." he said. I turned around and saw him and Miley right behind us.

"How did you not notice us?" I asked him hanging up the phone.

"Well actually, we were further back. But luckily some fans let us get ahead of them." Joe said.

"Using your fame to get ahead in line." I shook my head.

"You would do the same thing." he said. "Oh wait, you're not famous." I stuck my tongue out at him. Let's just say, Joe and I never really got along like everybody would think.

"Shut up." Nick said to Joe. I'm just glad I have a boyfriend like Nick.

"Haha." I said smirking to him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Can't you two ever get along?" Miley asked. We looked at each other, then we actually agreed on something.

"No." we said at the same time. He turned to face Miley and I turned to Nick.

"I actually find the fact that you and Joe don't get along hilarious." Nick said.

"I'm glad you do." Miley said listening in on our convertation.

"Eavesdropping are we, Miss Stewart?" I asked her.

"Maybe." she said with a smirk. Finally the line started to move. But it didn't move much. As I was walking I kinda tripped a little. I didn't fall but I stumbled.

"Haha." Joe said while he was laughing at me.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." I said. "I just tripped, you've fallen in front of thousands of people before." He stopped laughing.

"Shut up." he said. "It was only a couple of times." I just smirked at him.

"You've still fallen more than I have." I said still smirking.

"Shut up." he said.

"Make me." I said.

"Miley I don't like your friend." Joe said at the same time I said.

"Good." I said. "Because I don't like you either."

"Seriously, you guys need to stop this." Miley said. There she goes again. That is the one thing that her and Kevin have in common, they both try to fix other peoples problems.

"No no, keep going." Nick said. "Finally I'm not the only one that doesn't like my brother." Nick said and I laughed.

"Haha." Joe said. "You're so funny."

"Actually I am." Nick said. "Funnier than you are."

"I think I have to disagree with you on that." Miley said hugging Joe. "Joe is pretty funny."

"No he's not." I said. "The only reason we laugh is because he acts so stupid."

"Hey! I do not act stupid." Joe said trying to defend himself. I couldn't help it, I had to laugh.

"Uh, yeah ya do." I said stating the obvious.

"See, my girlfriend knows exactly what she's talking about." Nick said putting his arm around me.

"Thank you." I said kissing him.

"Get a room." I heard Joe say.

I just turned my head and glared at him. We had been argueing in line we didn't even notice it was our turn to get on. Nick sat on the far right, then me, then Miley, and last Joe. We sat up front, considering I let Nick choose the seats.After we got off, we rode more rides. It was starting to get late and Nick's phone rang.

"Are you going to answer that?" I asked him.

"Nope, I don't like to talk while I'm walking." Nick said.

"You don't like to talk anywhere." I said taking his phone. "Hello." I said answering the phone.

"He-" Kevin started to say. "Why isn't Nick answering his phone?"

"Because he doesn't talk while he's walking." I said looking at him.

"Oh, anyways are you guys almost ready to go. I'm tired of being here all alone." Kevin said.

"Nick are you almost ready?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said.

"Yeah." I said to Kevin. "We'll meet you by the car."

"Okay." he said and hung up.

"Come on." I said pulling Nick's hand. "Let's go."

"What about Joe and Miley?" Nick asked.

I sighed. "We'll call them and tell them to meet us there."

I called Miley and told her to meet us by the car. As we walked to the car I held Nick's hand. It felt nice just to be alone with him, except for the hundreds of other people there. We finally were out in the parking lot where there weren't very many people. All of a sudden I felt Nick stop.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he said pulling me closer and giving me a kiss. "I'm just liking being alone with you."

"Me too." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Lilly." he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I love you." he said. Those three words meant the entore world to me. They made everything bad in life worth it just to hear those words.

"I love you too." I said kissing him again. We started walking again. We finally made it to the car and saw that Miley and Joe were already there.

"Did you take long enough?" Joe asked.

"Yes." I said back. He just rolled his eyes. We got into the car and drove off. We made it back to their house.

"Hey Lilly, you wanna come over to my house tonight?" Miley asked.

"Sure." I said. I went and gave Nick a kiss and Miley went and kissed Joe.

"Bye Kevin." we both said and walked out.

We took my car back to her house. We talked about Nick and Joe. Even though I couldn't stand talking about Joe. I mean, I don't hate Joe. I just strongly dislike him. We talked for a while longer and eventually fell asleep.

**Nick's POV**

It has been two days since we went to Six Flags. Which meant today was Joe's 21 birthday. We were all going out to a club tonight. Even though Lilly, Miley, and I couldn't drink.

It was about 7 in the morning and I was up but couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to get up and go wake up Joe.

"Joe!" I yelled. "Wake up!" I'm guessing Joe wasn't expecting to wake up because when I yelled he rolled over and fell out of bed.

"Thanks for waking me so gently." Joe said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I said sitting on his bed which he was now sitting on also.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Joe asked me.

"Because I was bored." I said.

"Oh thanks." he said. "You could've went and woke up Kevin."

"Yeah, but it isn't his 21st birtday." I said.

"So." Joe said.

"Oh quit being so grumpy." I said. "It is your birthday so wake up and be happy."

"Yeah, not gonna happen." he said. He got up and we went into Kevin's room.

"Kevin, wake up!" I yelled in his ear.

"Damn Nick, do you have to be so loud?" Kevin yelled back putting his hand over his ear.

"Yes I do." I said.

"Don't worry, he did the same thing to me." Joe said.

"At least you didn't fall out of your bed." I said laughing at Joe.

Joe mimicked me then said, "Shut up Nick." About that time mom walked in.

"Kevin Jonas, I better not have heard what I think I heard." Mom said refering to Kevin cussing. We were used to it but mom, not so much.

"Mom, I'm 23 years old. I think I'm old enough to be able to cuss." Kevin said.

"Not in my house." she said.

"Whatever." Kevin said. Mom didn't like that.

"As long as you live under my roof, you will not cuss. Do you understand me?" She said pointing that shame finger at Kevin.

"Yes Mom. I understand." Kevin sighed. Mom was satisfied and walked out. "Moms." Kevin said once she was out of earshot. "Can't live with them. But you have to considering you don't know how to do laundry." Joe and I laughed. Yeah, Kevin was 23 years old and still doesn't know how to wash his own clothes.

"Your 23." Joe said. "You really should start to learn how to do your own laundry."

"Please, as long as I'm living here, I am going to have mom wash it." Kevin said. "What's the point in learning how to if mom is just going to do it for me anyways."

"Whatever." Joe said walking out.

"Shouldn't he be happier about being 21?" Kevin asked me.

"I thought the same thing." I said walking out also. I went into my room and changed. It was only about 8:00 so we still had all day before we went to the club. Luckily, mom and dad weren't coming with us.

"Joe, what does it feel like being 21?" I asked sounding like a news reporter. I pushed the imaginary mic in his face.

"Uh, it feels the same." he said. "Until tonight when I can drink." I gave him a disapointed look.

"You aren't going to be one of those celebrity's that the day they turn 21 they turn around and get wasted. Then the next week they have a DWI. Then a month later they get some girl pregnant. Are you?" I asked him.

"Hmm, getting wasted, then getting a DWI, then getting some girl pregnant." Joe said like he was thinking about it.

"Joe." I said.

"I'm just kidding. No, I'm not gonna do that." he said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, because who knows what our fans would think." I said.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything Kevin didn't do." Joe said.

"So your going to catch your apartment on fire." I said. "Nearly burning down the whole complex."

"Kevin wasn't drunk when he did that." Joe said. "He just didn't know how to cook." I thought back to the day that happened.

__

flashback

"Yes, I finally have my own apartment." Kevin said as he sat on the floor of his new apartment. We have been helping him move in today. What do I mean helping him, we did all the work.

"When I move out you are doing all the work." Joe said falling on the floor next to Kevin.

"Quit being a baby." Kevin said. "You didn't do all the work." We looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, yeah we did." I said to him.

"Okay, so maybe you did." Kevin said. "Just be happy I don't live with you guys and mom and dad anymore."

"Believe me, we are very happy." Joe said still laying on the floor. Kevin hit him in the stomach. "Hey! You're the one that told us to be happy."

"Yeah, but you weren't actually supposed to be happy about it." Kevin said.

"Huh?" Joe asked confused.

"Way to go Kev. You went and confused Joe." I said and we both laughed, but Joe still didn't get it. "Wow Joe, are you sure your roots aren't blonde."

"No." he said.

"Well, you act like it." Kevin said.

"Leave me alone." Joe said.

"Whatever." Kevin sighed. "So, you guys are welcome over here, lets see, never."

"Excuse me. We moved all of this stuff in here, I think we have the right to come over here." I said.

"Yeah, sure." Kevin said. "I just won't open the door."

"You are a very rude person." Joe said standing up.

"Thank you." Kevin said.

"Well Nick I can see we aren't wanted here so lets go." Joe said walking towards the door.

"Okay." I said standing up. "Kevin just don't burn the place down."

"Please, I think I am a little more responsible than that." Kevin said and we walked out into the blazing hot L.A. heat.

"Fifty bucks says that Kevin will be moving back in, in a month." Joe said while we were walking down the stairs.

"Please, I bet a hundred dollars that he will be moved back in, in less than a week." I said.

"You're on." Joe said as we shook hands.

Joe was expecting to win a hundred bucks. Well, lets hope that doesn't happen because dad has control over my money so I don't really have a hundred bucks. We drove back to our house and went inside the cool air. It was about 8:00 at night when the house phone rang.

"Hello." I said answering the phone.

"Yeah, well um, I kinda caught my apartment on fire." Kevin said from the other end.

"What!" I said. "Kevin, I told you not to do that."

"Well, let's just say that cooking isn't that easy." Kevin said.

"You idiot." I said to him.

"Hey, no need for name calling." Kevin said. "Just come pick me up."

"Fine." I said. I had to go pick him up because his car was still in the shop.

"Mom. Joe. You wanna come with me?" I asked.

"Where are we going?" they asked.

"Oh just come with me and you'll find out." I said and they followed me to the car. We pulled up in front of Kevin's aparment complex and saw fire trucks out there. I couldn't help but laughing.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"You'll find out." I said. We walked over to where we saw Kevin standing.

"Way to go you idiot." I said.

"I said to quit that." Kevin said.

"You did this?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I was trying to cook. And who knew you couldn't leave the pot holder on top of the burner?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, everybody." Joe said.

"Well I didn't." Kevin said.

"Okay, maybe I should start giving Joe more credit because you just pulled a total blonde move." I said to him.

"Haha." Kevin said turning to mom. "I think I'm going to be moving back in."

"No!" Joe said.

"Look's like you owe me some money Joe." I said turning to him and putting out my hand.

flashback ended

I was interupted by Kevin walking into the room. I just started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"Just thinking about that night when you caught your apartment on fire." I said.

"That was a year ago, give me a break." Kevin said.

"I don't think so." I said still laughing.

"Well, anyways, I came to tell you that we are leaving to pick up Miley and Lilly in 30 minutes." he said. Woah, how long did I space out? I looked at the clock and it read 7:30. I need to be more careful about daydreaming. I got up and made sure I looked alright. It was about thirty minutes later and we left to go pick up Miley and Lilly. They were both at Miley's house.

"Hello beautiful." I said greeting Lilly with a kiss.

"Hey." she said. She looked absolutely amazing. She was wearing a red and black strapless dress. It went just above her knees. I have to say Miley looked good too. She was wearing an aqua colored halter top style dress.

"Happy birthday Joe." Miley said walking up to Joe giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, what she said." Lilly said. I can tell she was going to treat Joe the same as any other day.

"Come on Lilly. It's my birthday, aren't you even going to pretend to be nice?" Joe asked her and I sorta laughed.

"Let me think about that, no." she said. Joe just rolled his eyes at her.

"Well come on." Kevin said. "We don't have all day."

"Just because you don't have a date doesn't mean you have to be so grumpy." i said to him.

"I'm not grumpy." and we all looked at him like he was crazy. "Just come on."

We got into the car and drove to the club. We walked in and the dance floor was lit up. The first thing Kevin and Joe did was head over to the bar. I'm sure they did this just to tease us.

"I want a Cosmopolitan." Kevin said to the bartender.

"And I want an Long Island Ice Tea. " Joe said. Kevin and Joe got there drinks. Kevin drank his like it was no big deal because he had already got used to the taste of alcohol. Joe took a drink of his and I expected him to do something other than like it. But he acted normal. I have a feeling this isn't the first time Joe has had alcohol.

"So, does it feel good to be able to drink." I said. "Legally."

"Yes it does." he said. We sat at the bar for a while longer and Joe finished his drink. Then he ordered a shot of vodka. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

"Come on lets dance." Joe said pulling miley out on the dance floor.

"Shall we follow?" I asked Lilly.

"Sure." she said. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Kevin found a hot brunette to dance with. So he wasn't alone all night. Joe kept on going back to the bar. Great, I have a feeling Miley's going to have to drive home tonight. It was about three hours later and I didn't feel to good.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go. I don't feel good." I said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lilly asked.

"No you stay with Miley." I said. I walked over to Miley who was sitting at the bar watching Joe drink another shot. I leaned over to her ear considering it was so loud. "Make sure you take his keys." she shook her head that she understood and I walked outside. It was really quiet out there compared to inside. I could still hear the thump of the bass from the music inside.

I called a cab to take me home. I got home and went up to my room to lay down. I fell asleep and slept for a long time. I was woke up by the sound of some one puking. I went to the bathroom and saw Joe leaning over the toilet. I just laughed.

"It feels good to drink, until you have the hang over." I said.

"Shut up." he said and then he puked again.

"You shouldn't have had all of those shots." I said.

"Do you have to talk so loud?" he asked me.

"I'm not talking loud." I said to him.

"Quit yelling." he said.

"It's your fault." I yelled at him just to make him mad. I saw him squeeze his eyes shut because of the pain of a headache.

It was about two weeks later and I was sitting up in my room playing my guitar. Everybody had kinda been avoiding me lately. I wonder why? I was sitting up there when Lilly came in.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hey." she said. I moved over to make room for her to sit next to me. But she went and sat in my chair.

"Okay, what'd I do?" I asked her.

"Nothing." she said quietly.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'd tell you but I really don't know how you'll take it." she said.

"Whatever it is I'll understand." I said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"No, I don't think you will." Lilly said looking down.

"Yes I will." I said.

"I really don't think you will." she said.

"Lilly, just tell me." I said starting to get irritated. She didn't say anything.

"Damn it. Tell me!" I demanded.

"I'm pregnant."

--

A/N: Oo, cliff hanger! Okay, the thing that happened on the Mr. Freeze really happened. When me and my friend went to Six Flags we rode the Mr. Freeze and when it got to the top she looked down and said Oh shit! The people around us started laughing. It was her first time riding that ride. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think!

And remember,

Peace, Love, and Jonas


	3. I don't even know what to do

So, let's see how this chapter is gonna go! Just wondering but did any of you read my other fanfic Just Friends?

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I think?

**Chapter 2**

**Nick's POV**

Pregnant? Lilly pregnant?

"But we did't do-" I sad still shocked that she just told me shewas pregnant.

"I know." she said quietly. I can't believe I am being so calm after finding out that the love of my life cheated on me. I have so many questions running through my head.

"How?" I asked. And then she said the words that completely tore my heart apart.

"Your brother got me drunk and I slept with him." she said.

My brother?

My brother.

The person that had the same blood as me.

My brother? Those words just kept repeating in my mind. I didn't even say anything else before storming out of my room.

"Joe how could you?" I automatically asumed it was him.

"How could I do what?" Joe asked like he didn't know what he did.

"How could you sleep with Lilly?" I asked him. "And then get her pregnant."

"Ew. Why would I sleep with someone that I don't even get along with." he said. I was so confused at this point. "Wait, Lilly's pregnant?" I completely tuned out that part.

"So you didn't sleep with her?" I asked him again.

"No." he said. I turned to Lilly and she had her head down.

It wasn't Joe.

"It wasn't Joe was it?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Kevin?" I asked. Well aparently it would be him. He was the only other brother I had that was old enough to drink. Unless my parents were hiding something from me, but I doubt that.

"Yeah, but Nick he doesn't kn-" I completely tuned her out running past her into Kevin's room. My brother. The smart one. The one that I would never expect to do this. He slept with my girlfriend.

"Kevin, how could you do this to me?" I yelled pushing through his door. He just looked up at me. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Listen Nick. It was one night neither of us knew what we were doing." Kevin said.

"Yeah, but you got her pregnant." I said. Kevin looked at me really confused. Then his expression went completely blank.

"Lilly's pregnant?" he asked swallowing that lump in his throat. Kevin didn't know. Lilly told me before she even told the father.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." I said not showing any sympathy at all. How could my own brother do this to me. Joe and Lilly were now standing in the doorway. Joe just came to see what was going on.

"Look Nick. I really didn't mean to do this." he said. "If I could change anything I would but I can't. I'm sor-" I cut him off.

"Save it." I said. "A real brother would _never_ do this to his brother." I said then I walked out of his room. I couldn't even bare the thought of looking at Lilly. I knew she would be really upset but how did she expect me to act. She cheated on me with my brother. My brother. I still couldn't believe that.

A few minutes later someone came in my room. Go figure, it was Lilly. I just turned my head the other way.

"Nick, can we at least talk about this?" Lilly asked. How could she expect me to talk about this.

"I really don't feel like talking." I said trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Nick, just-" she started to say before I cut her off.

"Lilly! How do you expect me to just talk about this. You just cheated on me with Kevin of all people." I said. "You can't honestly just expect me to talk about this."

"Nick-" she started to say.

"Lilly just go!" I yelled. She didn't say anything else. She just walked out of my room. I just wanted to forget all of this happened and run after her giving her the biggest hug ever. But I can't. This problem wasn't just going to go away by itself.

A few hours later mom came home from the store. She had no idea of what had happened. She made dinner and called us all down there. What really sucked was I had the seat next to Kevin. I just wanted to yell at him so bad. But I didn't because I knew mom would ask questions. She would find out soon enough but I didn't want her to find out like this. I figured I would let Kevin tell her. Considering he was the father. We said grace and started eating. I completely avoided talking to Kevin as much as I could.

"Well the table seems pretty quiet tonight." Dad said. "Why is that?"

"Yeah, why is that?" Joe asked trying to get us to answer some of his questions. I just glared at him. I;m guessing Kevin was saying something to me but I didn't hear him at all.

"Nick, answer your brother." Mom finally said and then I realized Kevin was talking. I slowly turned my head to him.

"What." I said in a low tone.

"Could you pass the salt?" Kevin said. I took a long breath and gently threw the salt at him.

"Nick!" Dad said noticing what I did.

"How many time do I have to say sorry before you actually talk to me?" Kevin asked getting annoyed.

"Well, sorry's not going to make the problem go away." I yelled at him.

"Well nothing is going to make it go away." Joe said.

"What are you talking about? What problem." Mom asked.

"Go ahead Kevin. Be the man and tell mom what you have done." I said. "You sure didn't have a problem being a man that night did you."

"Nick, just shut up about it here." Kevin said pointing to the parentals sitting at the other end of the table.

"Why, they're going to find out soon enough." I said.

"Not now!" Kevin yelled. I just pushed back from the table making it shake.

"Nicholas!" Mom said in a suprised tone. "Sit back down."

"No, you expect me to sit next to that, that person that claims to be my brother but all he does is-" I started to say. "Ugh, I'm so mad I don't even want to say it!" I yelled running up the stairs

"Kevin, what is going on?" I heard dad ask before I slammed my door shut. I could not believe everything that has happened in one night. I go from being the happiest person about three hours ago, to being the person that ruins the family dinner. How could your life change so much in just three short hours.

I'm guessing they finally finished dinner. I had no idea if Kevin told him or not. Quite frankly, I don't care if he did. As far as I'm concerned, those two people (by that I mean Lilly and Kevin) don't even exist to me anymore. Of course I still had feelings for Lilly, but she did something I will never be able to forgive. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door. Either it was Kevin or one of my family members, which I wanted to talk to neither. And if you couldn't tell I no longer refer to Kevin as part of my family.

"Go away." I said as I laid on my bed looking up at my ceiling. Aparently they didn't know the meanings of those words because my door opened. "What was the point in even knocking if you are going to open the door anyways?" I asked before even looking up to see who was there.

"Well, I had to get in somehow. I knew you weren't gonna let me in so I just came in." Joe said as he closed my door and walked over to my chair.

"Yeah, there is a reason for not opening my door." I said. "For the fact that there could be two people I hate right now standing out there."

"I seriously doubt Kevin would be stupid enough to come in here. And as for Lilly, if she came over I would advise her not to come in either." Joe said.

"I don't know, Kevin has done some pretty stupid moves on his part." I said sitting up.

"You can't completely avoid him for the rest of your life, Nick." Joe said.

"Watch me." I said. "As long as the problem is still here, I will not want to talk to him. And I don't see the problem going away ever."

"He's your broth-" I stopped him before he even finished that.

"He is NOT my brother. My brother would never do this to me." I said.

"Whatever, like you said the problem is never going to go away so you are going to have to eventually deal with it." Joe said.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." I said.

"So whenever that child is older we are going to have to explain to it why his uncle despises him or her?" Joe said.

"If that's what it takes." I said.

"Nick, seriously. I know Kevin made a BIG mistake. And I know it is going to take a lot to forgive him but you are going to have to." Joe said.

"No, how do you expect me to just forgive him after getting my girlfriend pregnant. Now I have to deal with that for the rest of my life." I said.

"Well yeah, I child doesn't just go away." Joe said.

"I wish it could." I said. "I wish all of this could just go away."

"Yeah, that would be nice, but it's not going to." Joe said as he stood up. "Just think about how this could affect your future niece or nephew. It will wonder why his uncle doesn't ever talk to him." And after that he walked out.

What would happen between me and Lilly. I knew that I wanted to forget about all of this and we could go on just like before. But the fact that the thing in her belly is going to be here forever, unless it dies, I can't just forget about this. Plus, the father is my brother so I am going to have to deal with that thing for the rest of my life. And she cheated on me. If she wouldn't have cheated on me we wouldn't be in the predicament. I should have stayed that night. I shouldn't have left.

"Nick, could we-" I cut off that voice before it even continued.

"Kevin go away!" I yelled. "I _really_ don't want to talk to you."

"Nick, just talk to me." Kevin yelled back.

"No, go away!" I yelled at him. He opened my door. Does this boy not understand go away?

"Nick. I'm not going anywhere." Kevin said.

"Kevin, damn it!" I yelled standing up. "Just go!" At this point I heard Joe's door open.

"Nick, all I want to do is talk." Kevin said.

"Kevin, uh, it might be a good idea not to bother Nick right now." Joe said walking up.

"Joe, he is my broth-" I cut him off.

"My brother, like I have said before, would never do this to me." I said.

"It was a mistake." Kevin said.

"Yeah, but you could have prevented it." I yelled walking up to him. I was tempted to shove him but Joe saw my temptation and stood in between us.

"Kevin, I really suggest backing off right now." Joe said.

"No Joe! I'm not going to back off." Kevin yelled.

"Kevin, go bother your baby's momma." I yelled. Mom stepped out in the hallway because she heard yelling.

"What is all the yelling about?" she asked.

"Kevin's 'mistake.' " I said putting air quotes around mistake.

"What mistake?" Mom asked.

"You didn't tell her?" I asked him looking shocked.

"Uh, not exactly." Kevin said.

"Come on Kevin, be the man you were two weeks ago." I said walking into my room and slamming the door shut.

"What is going on?" I heard mom ask.

"Mom, I guess now would be a good time to explain things to you." Kevin said. Ya think.

"That would be a good idea." Mom said. "Nick, come out here."

"No." I said.

Mom opened the door and looked at me like I just told her to drop dead. "You better think twice before you talk back to me. Now get out here and go down to the living room."

"Yes ma'am." I said walking out the door. I was not about to yell at mom. She was the strict parent. She was the one you should be scared of.

"Now all of you boys sit down on the couch." she said.

"Why do I need to b-" Joe started to say.

"Sit down." she said and he sat down quickly. Joe sat in the middle. Good move, Joe.

"Now, someone start explaining." she said standing up in front of us. She had her hands on her hips and she looked frustrated. Nobody spok eup at first.

"Come on Kevin, speak up." I said smarting off. He just turned and glared at me.

"Shut up Nick." Kevin said.

"Why should I?" I asked him.

"Because, smarting off to me isn't going to make things any better." Kevin said.

"Make what things better?" Mom asked getting really frustrated that nobody was answering her. Kevin still hasn't spoke up.

"Kevin, just tell her before Nick makes it sound any worse." Joe said. I elbowed him in the side. "Hey!"

"Stop that." Mom said. And we stopped.

"I got someone pregnant." Kevin said quietly.

"Someone? She is much more than just someone, Kevin!" I yelled.

"Okay, seriously. What are you guys fighting about?" Mom asked. Apparently she didn't take us seriously.

"We are being serious. Do you think I would yell at someone that claims to be my brother for no reason." I said.

"Kevin, you seriously got someone pregnant?" Mom asked still not believing it.

"Yeah mom. I did." Kevin said putting his head down. Yeah, he better put his head down. Now, everyday for the rest of my life, I have to be reminded of the worst day of my life.

"Who?!" She demanded. He didn't say anything so I felt it was nessecary for me to speak up.

"Lilly!" I yelled. Mom didn't say anything.

"Lilly?" she said in sort of a whisper.

"Yes." he said barely loud enough for us to hear.

"Boys, please step out so I can have a word with Kevin privately." Mom said still quiet. We stood up and walked out of the living room. I started to walk up the stairs but I saw Joe on the second stair crouching down to listen in.

"What are you doing?" I whispered so they would hear.

"Oh, I'm going ice skating." he whispered sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing? Are you gonna listen with me or not?" I just crouched down next to Joe and listened.

"Kevin Jonas!" she yelled. Her voice sounded so frustrated that she could hardly say anything. "For one, how could you be so irresponsible as to get someone pregnant? And for two, how could you be so irresponsible, and disrespectful to your brother as to get _his_ girlfriend pregnant?" That's right. Being disrespectful to me. I snickered quietly at the thought of Kevin getting in trouble.

"I don't know mom. It's what alcohol does to you." Kevin said.

"So you got a minor drunk?" she asked. Haha, your just getting yourself deeper into trouble.

"Yeah, I never really thought about it like that." Kevin said.

"Well you might want to start." Mom said. "You are going to be a father." And my happiness faded. It felt like every five seconds someone was reminding me of this..this...child.

"When you say it like that it sounds bad." Kevin said.

"What did you expect it to be? A good thing that you slept with Lilly, broke your brother's trust, and got her pregnant?" Mom asked. See, every five seconds.

"Well no but-" Kevin got cut off by mom.

"You are definately going to have to mature over the next nine months." Mom said. Oh has it already been five seconds?

"Yeah, I guess so." Kevin said.

"You can't just guess, your going to be a father to a child." Another five seconds already? "Your not going to be able to sleep around with random girls and catch apartments on fire if your going to be a dad." Okay, quit reminding me!

"Okay mom, I get it." Kevin said.

"Do you really get it Kevin?" Mom asked. "You are bringing another human being into this world. Not to mention your work schedule. Who knows whats going to happen to the band."

"What do you mean what is going to happen to the band?" Kevin asked.

"You can't have a child and be on tour at the same time. You can't have interviews and be recording all the time when you have a child." Mom said. "You are going to have to calm your lifestyle down a lot."

"So what are you saying?" Kevin asked. "There is no more Jonas Brothers?"

"Well, maybe it is for the best." Mom said. Joe and I just looked at each other. For the best? How can breaking up the band be for the best. It is our career. What would the fans think?

"For the best?" Joe and I whispered to each other then continued to listen.

"How can that be for the best?" Kevin asked getting more defensive.

"A baby takes a lot of love from it's parents. And most importantly it takes time." Mom said. "Which you won't have if you are in the band."

"Then Nick and Joe will blame me for everything." Kevin said. Well duh. Who else are we going to blame.

"No offense but I think Nick already blames you for a lot. And well Joe, I'm not for sure what he will think." Mom said.

"Nick is just mad that I got his girlfriend pregnant." Kevin said. I was tempted to run in there and start yelling but I didn't. For once, I used my better judgement. And also because if I were to run in there mom would get pissed.

"What do you expect him to be? Happy?" Mom asked.

"Well no, but I expected him to be a little more reasonable." Kevin said.

"You got his girlfriend, the girl he loves, pregnant. Nobody would be reasonable." Mom said.

"What do I do now Mom?" Kevin asked. I think, only for a second, I felt sorry for my brother. But then my anger came back.

"Well, you have to handle this. You are gonna be a dad and that baby needs two parents that love it. You and Lilly, as much as Nick is going to hate it, have to work together and raise that child together." Mom said.

"This should be pretty interesting." Kevin said. "Nick is most likely going to hate me for a very long time." Well duh.

"He doesn't hate you." Mom said. Uh, speak for yourself. "He is just as confused as you. He just lost probably two of the most important people in his life in one day." I'm not confused. I know exactly how I feel thank you very much.

"I doubt I was _that_ important." Kevin said.

"You are is older brother. He looks up to you for advice and to be the one that is always there for him." Mom said. What advice am I going to get from Kevin? How to burn down your entire apartment complex in one night.

"What abo-" Kevin started to say.

"Joe is there too, but Joe is well, Joe so he isn't always as dependable." Mom said. Joe was about to say something but I stopped him.

"Yeah." Kevin said and then there was a silence. "Mom, I'm not ready to be a father."

"I know your not but I believe that when the time comes, you will be ready." Mom said and then we heard someone get up so we ran up the stairs. Yeah, Kevin ready to be a father. I'd like to see that.

Miley came over about an hour later and still had no idea what was going on. When she got upstairs Joe and Miley came and hung out in my room.

"What's wrong with you?" Miley asked as I guess I was looking sad, mad, something along those lines.

"I'm guessing she doesn't know yet?" I asked Joe.

"Know what?" Miley asked.

"Lilly's pregnant." Joe said.

"Well, then why are you sad?" Miley asked. "I mean teen preg-"

"No, you didn't let him finish." I cut her off.

"Okay?" she asked.

"It's not Nick's." Joe said.

"What? How could Lilly do that?" Miley asked.

"No, you still didn't let him finish." I said.

"What could be worse?" She asked.

"You think that Lilly getting pregnant with another guys baby would be bad, but you haven't heard the worse part." I said.

"It's Kevin's." Joe said.

"The baby is Kevin's?" She asked shocked.

"Yep." I said.

"I can't believe they would do something like that." Miley said.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it at first either." I said.

"When did it happen?" she asked.

"Joe's birthday." I said.

"I guess I was too busy helping Joe that I didn't notice anything different." she said.

"Way to go Joe." I said.

"Hey now, I'm not the one that-" he started to say.

"I was just kidding, relax." I said.

"Okay?" he said.

"What are they going to do now?" she asked.

"I have no idea." I said. A little after that they left my room leaving me all alone with my thoughts. Part of me still wants to get back together with Lilly but then the other part of me thinks I should step aside and let Kevin and her deal with this problem without me having anything to do with them.

**Lilly's POV **

I have no idea what to do. I know Nick probably hates me right now. Kevin and I had no idea this was going to happen. I wish I could rewind back to that night and stop all of that from happening. This is what alcohol does to you.

It was about five in the morning and I was sleeping when I heard someone knocking on my door. Why was someone at my apartment at five in the morning? I got up to go see who it was. I opened the door and to my suprise found Miley? I'm guessing she left Joe's or something but why was she here?

"Uh, hello?" I said questioning her being here.

"Yeah." she said sounding kinda mad. She walked in without me even letting her in.

"Yes Miley, would you like to come in at five in the morning?" I said sarcastically.

"Cut the crap Lilly." Miley said.

"Someone had a bad make out session with Joe." I said sitting in my rocking chair.

"No, but I did find out something very interesting last night." she said crossing her arms standing in front of me.

"And what would that be, Miley." I said. "What was so important you had to come wake me up and tell me?"

"Um let's see I go over there and find out your pregnant." I sat up. Great, I had a feeling why she was mad and I didn't want to deal with this right now. "At first I was like okay, you and Nick are gonna have a baby but no. To my suprise I find out that it wasn't Nick's. They said that wasn't the worst part. I thought what could be worse. Um maybe that the baby's father is Kevin!"

"Listen Mi-" I started to say.

"How could you do that to Nick?" she asked.

"It's what alcohol does to you." I said sarcastically. I was a very sarcastic person at five in the morning.

"Stop that." she said. "Why would you do something like this. This is so not like you." I was about to explain when I felt something coming up and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I would like to explain but I have something I need to do." I said running into the bathroom. After puking for about five minutes, I finally got up and walked back into the living room. I was not looking forward to this morning sickness.

"Miley, I really don't feel like doing this now." I said.

"Too bad Lilly." Miley said. "I'm here and not leaving until I get an answer."

"Well then might as well lay down because I am tired and don't feel good. So until it becomes a reasonamle hour of the morning, I'm not explaining anything." I said getting up and walking to my room.

"Fine then." Miley said. She followed me in there and laid on the bed also. That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep. I woke up about two hours to the sun...and the feeling of having to throw up again. I ran to the bathroom. I finished and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Then I went and laid on the couch. About five minutes later Miley came in and actually looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Good." she said. "Now explain."

"Miley." I whined.

"Lilly, I want to know." she said. I guess I at least owed her that much.

"Okay, well on Joe's birthday Kevin and I were talking after Nick left and he would sneak me drinks. After I got drunk enough, which didn't take long, we left. We came back here and well I imagine you can guess the rest." I said.

"Okay, but why did you do it?" she asked.

"I swear if I was sober I would have never done it." I said sitting up.

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter now." Miley said. "You did do it."

"I know, I wish so much that I could change what happened but I can't." I said. "Now Nick hates me. Wouldn't be suprised if everybody else hates me now." To my suprise, she came over and sat next to me. She gave me a hug, which was exactly what I needed at a time like this.

"Lilly, I would never hate you." she said. "No matter what you do, I will never I hate you."

"Thanks Miley." I said hugging her back. I loved how I had a best friend that would always be there for me.

I fell back asleep shortly after that. The rest of the day was pretty calm. Aside from the nauseous feeling I have all the time, my day was calm.

It's been a week and I haven't really talked to anybody. I usually just stay at home. The only time I get out is to get something to eat because I am too lazy to cook for myself. And let me tell you, being pregnant sure changes your appetite a lot. I used to hate eating vegetables but now I love them. And I can't get enough of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the ruffles on it. I know, sounds wierd but it is actually really good.

It was lunch time and I was leaving again. I was walking down the hallway towards the exit, which so happens I have to walk by Miley's hallway. I was getting ready to turn the corner when I heard a familular, but not so recent, voice.

"Miley please just give me another chance." I heard this voice beg. I knew I have heard this voice before but I couldn't recognize who it was. I peeked around the corner to find a boy with shaggy brown hair. Who was tha-...Oliver!?

"Oliver, I left my feelings for you behind in Malibu when I moved here." Miley said. "I have moved on. I'm with Joe now."

"Come on Miley. We all know he is just a wanna be rockstar." Oliver said. Wow, I haven't seen him in like 3 years.

"No he's not!" Miley defended. I don't really like Joe so I would have said the same thing. But considering he is in a band with my boyfriend, well not so sure how we stand, and my baby's daddy I can't say anything. Wow, my baby's daddy. I would have always thought that if I were to say that it would be about Nick not Kevin.

"Okay, whatever." Oliver said. "Miley, can we just talk?"

"Oliver I really don't hav-" Miley started to say before Oliver crashed his lips into hers. After a few seconds later Oliver pulled away. I couldn't really read Miley's expression so I couldn't tell if she was mad or if she liked it.

"Uh, why don't we go inside and talk about this." Miley said sounding very confused on what to do.

It was about an hour later when I decided to try and leave to get lunch again. I decided to take a detour and confront Miley about this whole Oliver thing. I walked up to her door and knocked on it. A few seconds later Miley came to the door.

"Lilly. I haven't seen you much lately." she said as she motioned for me to come inside. But I didn't.

"Miley, I can't believe you kissed Oliver." I said getting straight to the point.

"I didn't kiss him he kissed me." Miley defended herself.

"I sure didn't see you stopping him anytime soon." I said. "And you get mad about me being pregnant."

"Come on Lilly. What is worse, a boy kissing you and you not liking him. Or sleeping with your boyfriends brother and getting pregnant when you could have stopped it the whole time." Miley said.

"You know I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing." I defended.

"Well if you wouldn't have let Kevin get you drunk and you would've stopped acting like a whore, you wouldn't be pregnant." Miley said.

"So no I'm a whore." I said and started walking away.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Miley said as she came up and hugged me.

"No, you're right. I was acting like a whore. I should have stopped." I cried in my best friends arms as we sat against the wall.

"You're not a whore. You made a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes, Lilly" Miley said.

"Yeah, but not sleeping with your boyfriends brother and getting pregnant." I said.

"Everything will work out somehow." Miley said. Somehow, she always knew the right thing to say.

"I doubt it. Nick hates me and Kevin. I don't blame him though. I'd hate him too if he slept with my sister and got her pregnant." I said.

"Nick doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know what to do right now." Miley said.

"I don't even know what to do right now." I said as I continued to stay hugging with my best friend.

--

A/N: I am extremely sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't planning on it taking that long. Please continue to read and I will try to update sooner. I am having a major writers block so let's hope I can get rid of that. Thanks for being so patient!

And remember,

Peace, Love, and Jonas


	4. It's all your fault

A/N: So I'm hoping it doesn't take me as long to update this time! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! And again sorry that it took so long to update the last chapter. On with the story!

Oh yeah, I dedicate this chapter to I-Live-4-Softball. She gave me the idea for this chapter. If you want me to dedicate a chapter to you, it's not hard. Give me an idea, or just ask me to dedicate it to you. I love dedicating chapters!!

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 3**

**Kevin's POV**

Wow, I screwed up big time. I can't believe I got Lilly pregnant. I mean she is cute and all but a little young for me. Damn it, why did alcohol have to be invented? That is the reason I am in this predicament to begin with. Now Nick is really mad at me. But I don't blame him. I got his girlfriend pregnant.

What mom said to me has been running through my head for the past three weeks. _"No more Jonas Brothers...maybe it's for the best." _I still have no idea how that could be for the best...Well, I can sorta see how it would be for the best.

It has been three weeks and Nick still hasn't said a word to me. I try to talk to him but he just walks away. I guess I really can't blame him because, again, I got his girlfriend pregnant. Well, I guess it would be ex-girlfriend now.

I walked downstairs and into the living room. Nick and Joe were sitting in there watching t.v. Well, I guess one more try wouldn't hurt.

"Hey." I said standing in the doorway. And yet again, Nick just got up without saying anything, glared at me, and walked out. Same as usual.

"That's getting real old." I said sitting down in the chair across from Joe.

"Well, do you blame him?" Joe asked.

"No." I whispered.

"We have to do something about it because, well, we can't be the Jonas Brothers and have Nick hating you." Joe said.

"I've actually been thinking about the Jonas Brothers..." I said.

"What do you mean you've been thinking about us?" Joe asked.

"Well, mom said it might be for the best if there was no more Jonas Brothers and-" I got cut off by him.

"You're not actually thinking about breaking up the band are you?" Joe asked.

"Well.." I said.

"Kevin! You can't do that." Joe said. "Nick would hate you more than he does now."

"I can't have a baby and be touring at the same time. What mom said actually makes since now."

"So you are seriously going to break up the band now when we are really popular and we are at the top of the charts?" Joe asked.

"Not now, just when ever she has the baby." I said. Wow, that sounds wierd. When she has the baby.

"So, basically you're saying have a goodbye tour then be done forever?" Joe asked.

"Maybe not forever. But most likely." I said.

"I seriously can't believe you are going to do this." Joe said.

"What else do you expect me to do, Joe?" I asked kinda raising my voice.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place." Joe mumbled barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay, I already got that three weeks ago. There is nothing I can do about that now so drop it." I said raising my voice again.

"I can't drop it. You're going to have a child so it's not like it's going to go away." Joe said raising his voice back at me. I didn't say anything. There was a kinda awkward silence.

I could see Joe kinda calm down. He took a long breath then said, "Okay, so I know there is nothing you can do about it. And no matter how much Nick is going to hate you, I will always be there to support you." Wow, Joe actually said something nice, supportive, and helpful. Turning 21 must have matured him.

"Thanks Joe." I said.

"Anytime." he said.

"And I am sorry...really sorry about all of this." I said.

"I know you are." Joe said. "But I don't think Nick knows."

"I don't think he ever will." I said with a hint of laughter.

"Yeah, well, just give him time." Joe said.

"That's what everybody has been saying from day 1. It has been 3 weeks, how much time does he need?" I asked.

"A lot of time." Joe said. "This is kinda a big thing."

"Yeah, it is." I said. Then there was a long silence. "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah, I can't even picture that. I mean, you almost burned down an apartment." Joe said teasing me.

"Oh come on that was so long ago." I said laughing.

"Still." Joe said.

"Yeah." I said. Then I started thinking. "What is I like drop it?"

"Drop what?" Joe asked.

"The baby." I said starting to get worried.

"You won't." Joe said. "Don't worry about that stuff just yet, you still have about 8 months."

"Speaking of which we need to start setting stuff up for the tour." I said.

"Yeah, are we going to tell our fans about this being our last tour?"Joe asked.

"Well, I guess we sorta need to so they know that this is the last one." I said.

"More importantly, who's going to tell Nick that this is our last tour?" Joe asked.

"Uh, you can."I said. Joe just gave me that look. "Fine, but if he hears it from me, if he even listens, he will get even madder."

"Oh well. I don't think he can get any madder." Joe said.

"How about we both tell him. Have like a group meeting. Mom and dad probably want to hear this too. Oh, just call them all in here." I said.

"If you say so." Joe said. "Hey, everyone! Come down here!" Joe yelled upstairs.

"What do you want?" Mom asked.

"Just come in here. We kinda have something important we need to talk about." Joe said.

"Okay." Mom said and soon after Mom, dad, and Nick came in. Nick started walking in because he didn't notice me. Then he noticed me and turned around. Luckily, Joe was behing him to stop him.

"Nick, you kinda have to stay. This sorta involves you." Joe said.

"Whatever." Nick said and stood on the opposite side of the room.

"Okay, so what is this that you wanted to tell us?" Dad asked.

"Well, me and Kevin were talking and well..." Joe started to say.

"We are going to have one last tour." I finished off. Everybody was kinda shocked.

"What?!" Nick said sounding really mad. "You..You can't do that!"

"Well, actually I kinda can." I said.

"No! We can't just quit. All of our fans would hate us. We...We just can't do that!" Nick yelled.

"Nick, we have to."Joe said.

"Yeah, because of Kevin!" Nick yelled again.

"Nick, we know your mad but don't blame Kevin." Mom said.

"Why not? It's his fault!" he yelled. Wow, getting slammed by my younger brother sucked.

"Nick, stop now!" Mom said starting to get mad.

"Fine, but we all know the only reason we have to do this is because Kevin got Lilly pregnant!" Nick yelled and ran upstairs.

"That went well." Joe said sarcastically.

"Not now Joe." I said.

"Okay, okay." he said shutting up.

What am I going to do? I can't have my younger brother hating me for the rest of my life. I decided it might be good and go talk to Lilly about this decision I made. I got in my car and drove over to her apartment.

Once I got there I got out and walked up the stairs to her door. I knocked on it and waited for someone to answer. Nobody answered at first so I knocked again. Then the door opened.

"Hey." I said with a weak smile.

"Uh, hello?" she said confused at why I was here. "Why are you here?" And yet again, I was right.

"What, I can't come over?" I asked. That sounded stuck up than I planned on.

"No, it's not that its jus-" I cut her off.

"I'm sorry, I'm just kinda mad right now." I said.

"So you come over here." she said sort of sarcastically.

"Well, I was going to tell you something. But of course it would probably be easier if I could come inside." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Come inside." she said opening up the door wider so I could come in. As I walked in I looked at Lilly's stomach. She has a baby bump. I guess it is real. It is really gonna happen.

"So..." I said trying to avoid an awkward silence. We never can seem to find something to talk about even though we are having a child together.

"Didn't you have something to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"So are you going to tell me?" she asked after a minute or so.

"Yeah, we are going on one last tour." I spat out.

"What do you mean one last tour?" she asked.

"I mean that we are going to go on one last tour and then we are done at least for now." I said.

"Is this because of, well, me." she said.

"If you mean our baby then yes." I said.

"Kevin, don't do that." she said. "You can't quit on your brothers."

"Well, I can't quit on you either." I said.

"Yeah, but I can handle the baby. Your brothers need you." she said.

"I'm not going to leave you." I said.

"Fine, but have you already talked to your brothers about this." she said.

"Yeah." I said. "I talked to them before I came over."

"And..." she said.

"Well, Joe understands but Nick, well, we both know how he took it." I said.

"Yeah, he will be like that for a long time." she said.

"I'm really sorry about all of this. I know sorry isn't going to fix anything but, well, it makes me feel like at least I tried." I said.

"It's not just your fault. It kinda takes two people to have a baby." she said.

"Yeah." I said. There was a long moment of silence.

"What about us?" she asked.

"What do you mean us?" I asked.

"You mean like us possibly hooking up, or something more than that?" I asked.

"Yeah, thats what I mean." she said.

"I'm not going to do that. Even if people expect it, I'm not going to because I know you still have strong feelings for Nick. We'll see where things go but I can tell you still have feelings for Nick." I said.

"Yeah, that may be the best for now." she said.

--

A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't that long. I couldn't think of much to write. I just wanted to get out there what Kevin was going to do. Please review and continue to read!

And remember,

Peace, Love, and Jonas


	5. Going to the club!

Continuing on with the story. I dedicate this chapter to seemeafterschool!!

Disclaimer: I sadly only own my story line :( ...

**Chapter 4**

**Nick's POV**

It's been two months since Lilly's been pregnant and surprise surprise, I still haven't talked to Kevin or Lilly. Of course Kevin attempts to talk to me but I just walk off. Especially since I found out about the last tour. I am so pissed about that. I mean, this is what I've been wanting to do for, well, ever. Sing. I love it. It is my life. What am I going to do after we have our final tour?

Hm, maybe I'll record by myself like it was supposed to be from the beginning.

I'm sitting up in my room. That seems to be what I do lately. Sit up in my room and watch tv. Or I will write songs. Yeah, I've wrote a bunch of them considering that is my way of venting.

_Knock, knock._

Who would be at my door? I mean, everybody knows I don't talk to anybody.

_Knock, knock._

"What do you want?" I asked in a rude, but distracted voice. And I was kinda shocked by the voice on the other side of the door.

"To talk." Lilly said.

"I'll pass." I said. I should have known that would have been to easy.

"I don't care." she said walking into my room. She shut the door behind her. Well, Lilly definitely looked different. Well, her face and hair and everything else was normal. Just her belly was different. It was starting to stick out more and more. And that made me madder and madder.

"I don't want to talk." I said.

"Well, that's just to bad." she said sitting in my computer chair.

"Lilly, I really don't want to talk so if you could just leave, ever-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Nick, I don't really care what you want to do right now. I'm tired of you never wanting to talk. So, you're just going to have to deal with it and listen." she said. Wow, being pregnant really makes women more moody. I didn't say anything. Probably for the fact that I was afraid that she might bite my head off.

"I know why your mad. And I don't blame you but you can't keep ignoring me and Kevin." she said. "I know I made a mistake, well, a big one. But I'm sorry. There's not much else that I can say. I mean whatever I say is not going to make this baby disappear."

"I get that Lilly. I've been told that a lot. But do you know how much you hurt me? Do you know how much Kevin hurt me? I mean, cheating on me is one thing but it wasn't just some other dude, Lilly. It was my brother. You couldn't have picked someone else. That way I could have relied on Kevin to help me through this."

"I wasn't really thinking at the time who I was sleeping with. Would you have been happier if I just slept with a random guy I didn't even know?" she asked.

"No." I said. "I would have been happier if you didn't sleep with anybody at all!" I raised my voice a little.

"You think I don't know that already? Do you know how many time the last two months I've thought about that. Do you know how many times I've thought about how much I hurt you and how much I screwed up? I know all of these things you are telling me." she said.

"But he is my brother." I said standing up. "Kevin was my support system. He is who I go to when I have problems that no one else knows how to solve. He was the one I went to I should say. Kevin was the older brother that was supposed to know how to solve all of my brothers. And then you go off and do this."

"Me?" she said a little frustrated. "It takes two people to have a child."

"Yeah, but, it only takes one to act like a little whore." The second I said that I regretted it.

"A whore?" she asked sounding hurt.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" she cut me off.

"No, you did. Save the apology. It's not going to change anything remember." she said standing up and walking out of my room.

What the hell did I just do? I can't believe I just called Lilly a whore. I ran downstairs but by the time I did she was already out the door. Why was I running after her anyways? I mean, she did worse things to me.

"Hey, what happened?" Joe asked as he saw me come running downstairs. "I saw Lilly run out the front door."

'Was she crying?" I asked him.

"No, she looked more pissed than anything. What'd you say to her?" he asked me.

"Something I shouldn't have." I said. Then I started looking around for Kevin. He was down here earlier. I'm sure he'd be mad if he knew what I called Lilly. "Where's Kevin?"

"Why do you care?" Joe asked.

"Just where is he?" I asked.

"He followed Lilly outside to see what was wrong with her." he said. Great. Just great. Now he's gonna be pissed. I mean, I still have every right to be more pissed at him but still, he's gonna be pissed.

I started to turn around and go upstairs but as soon as my foot hit the stairs the front door opened. Perfect. I still tried to escape upstairs but it didn't work out that well.

"Nick!" Kevin yelled slamming the front door behind him. "Why the hell would you say something like that?"

"That isn't necessarily your business is it." I said turning around and walking back down the stairs.

"Right now I really don't care. This isn't about me. This is about Lilly." Kevin said.

"Don't try to turn the tables and make me look like the bad guy." I said.

"You shouldn't have said what you said and I wouldn't have to worry about making you look like the bad guy."

"Would some one like to fill me in on what Nick said?" Joe asked.

"I can say whatever I want to say Kevin. And you're not gonna stop me." I said trying to stop Kevin from telling Joe. Yeah, like Kevin's gonna be that nice.

"He called her a whore." Kevin said.

"Nick, I can't believe you'd call her that." Joe said.

"I slipped up and made a mistake. Kevin knows all about doing that." I said.

"God Nick, would you quit trying to make everybody feel sorry for you. It worked at first but nobody feels sorry for you anymore."

"I'm not trying to make anybody feel sorry for me. I'm acting how someone does when their brother gets their girlfriend pregnant." I yelled.

"So you blame Lilly for all of this when you were talking to her upstairs, but you blame me for everything now." Kevin said. It dawned on me everything that I was saying upstairs about how I relied on Kevin.

"She didn't happen to tell you everything I said, did she?" I asked calming down for a second and forgetting that I was yelling at him.

"Yeah, she told me pretty much everything." Kevin said. Okay, so I say I rely on Kevin and this is how he reacts. What a nice brother isn't he?

"Well, I was just mad. I wasn't thinking before I spoke." I said covering up what I said.

"Apparently." he said.

"Why are you defending her anyways?" I asked changing the subject.

"Because, well, she's the mother of my baby." he said.

"Well, she was my girlfriend first."

"Will you just admit that you miss us and start talking to us again." Kevin said.

"No, because I don't miss you." I said then ran up stairs. Okay, so maybe I do miss them a little but how can I just forgive them after what they did to me?

It was about 11 o'clock at night and everybody was sleeping. Mom and dad were away for the weekend and they took Frankie with them so I guess it was just Joe, Kevin, and Miley sleeping. Yeah, Miley was over here. I missed having a girlfriend so we could all hang out with each other.

I was wide awake and still mad about earlier today. I went downstairs and opened the fridge to see if there was anything good in there. Milk. No. Orange juice. Not in the mood. Mom's left over tuna casserole. I think I'll pass on that. Puked it up once and don't want a repeat. Okay, so nothing do far.

Wine. Could it really just be that simple? No I couldn't. What if mom found out. Well, I don't know. It is looking pretty good. Okay, just a sip.

I opened the wine bottle and took a sip. A little strong but it still tastes good. Okay, just a small glass of it. I mean what could it hurt? I poured a glass and went and sat in the living room. I turned on the TV to E! News. The first thing that pops up is, of course, the Jonas Brothers. Okay, usually I would be happy about that but I really didn't want to look at Kevin's face. We all looked so happy, well all of us except for me. This was two weekends ago when we went to this event thing. I had to at least attempt to look happy. Well, apparently the paparazzi caught on to my sadness.

They were talking about why I looked so sad. You know, I love being famous but I hate when people, especially paparazzi and news reports bug you all the time and assume stuff. Watching this caused me to drink more, and more. Before I knew it the bottle was empty.

Okay, I wasn't planning on drinking the whole bottle but I just did. But it tasted so good. I want more. I went to the fridgeand looked for more. None. I looked in the pantry and everywhere I could think. Still nothing. I want more, I need more. Damn it mom, aren't you supposed to have like three bottles or something in here. Just my luck she drank them all.

I went up to Joe's room. I wanted to go to the club for some reason but of course if I go I can't drink considering I'm only 18. That would be where Joe comes in.

"Joe." I said trying to get him to wake up.

"Joe." I said a little it louder.

"Joe!" I finally yelled.

"What?" he asked finally waking up.

"I need you to take me somewhere."

"You can drive. Take yourself." he said rolling over.

"Yeah, but I need some-" I said but his snoring cut me off. Damn Joe. He never can stay awake for long.

I walked out of his room and stood in the hallway. Who else could take me? Well there's Kevin. No, he wouldn't do it. Ah, but he owes me. I walked down the hall and into Kevin's room. Wow, it's been a while since I've been in here. Still the same, but a little cleaner. I stumbled a bit walking into his room. I walked over to his bed.

"Kevin." I said. He didn't say anything. I kinda forgot he's just as hard as Joe to wake up. "Kevin!"

"What!" he yelled back.

"I need you to take me somewhere." I said.

"You know how to drive, drive yourself." he said.

"Okay, do you guys not get that where I want to go I can't go by myself." I stumbled backwards. Then I decided it was probably wise to sit down.

"Wait, are you drunk?" he asked. I'm guessing he noticed me almost fall.

"No, I just had a couple sips of wine." I said. Okay, so that was just a little lie.

"A couple? Come on Nick, what do you take me for an idiot?" he asked. I was about to respond but then he said. "Don't answer that."

"Just come with me to the club and buy me a dr-" he cut me off.

"No way. I'm not gonna be the one blamed for getting you drunk- well more drunk." he said.

"You didn't have a problem getting Lilly drunk." I said.

"That's different." he said.

"How? We are the same age." I said and he didn't say anything. "You owe me this much after everything you put me through." He didn't say anything at first.

"Fine. But mom and dad do not find out that I let you drink." Kevin said.

"That's fine with me." I said. As long as I get to go. He got dressed and walked we walked downstairs. He saw the wine bottle and picked it up.

"A couple sips, huh?" he said.

"Or more." I said. We were about to head out the door when Joe was walking back from the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh, we'll be right back." Kevin said.

"Okay, whatever." he said and walked back. I'm guessing he was still half asleep. We walked out to his car and got in.

"I can't believe what I'm about to do." Kevin whispered to himself as he started the car. He backed out of the driveway and drove to the club. we pulled up to the same one that we went to for Joe's birthday. We got out and walked in. It was packed. It was like everybody in L.A. was there. Okay, maybe not everyone but that's what it feels like.

"Okay, go get me-" he cut me off.

"I'm buying so I'll choose." he said.

"Hey! That wasn't part of the deal." I said.

"Just be happy I even brought you here." Kevin said and walked off to the bar. He came back with two drinks.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a cosmopolitan." he said.

"Not my first choice but whatever." I said and took a drink. Hm, not bad.

"Not bad." I said.

"It's my favorite." he said.

"So is this what you get every time you come here?" I asked.

"Yup." he said. "You know, this is the first time we've talked in two months without someone yelling."

"Well, don't get used to it. This is only because I'm, well, drinking." I said.

"Yeah, well, we aren't staying forever so have your fun while we're here." he said.

"Don't worry I will." I said and walked out to the dance floor. I saw this really hot brunette so I went over and talked to her.

"Hey." I said walking up to her.

"Hey." she said. She looked about my age so I'm supposing someone is sneaking her drinks also. "Aren't you Nick Jonas?" There is one advantage to being famous...Everybody knows who you are. Sweet.

"Yes, yes I am." I said.

"Cool. I've had the hugest crush on yo-" she cut herself off. She started blushing. It's even better when the girls like you. This could work out better then I thought.

"It's okay, I get that a lot." I said. "So what's your name?"

"Layla." she said.

"So, you ,uh, wanna dance?" I asked asked.

"Sure." and I'm in. We danced for a while. I walked back over to Kevin and he got me another drink.

"Nick, I'm gonna leave soon." he said.

"Just ruin the fun." I said and walked off. I walked back over to Layla. "Sorry, my brother's being really annoying."

"Which one?" she asked.

"Kevin." I said.

"Oh, so you wan-" I cut her off. I kissed her. I can't believe I'm kissing a complete stranger but I don't really care right now. We stayed kissing for a while then I finally pulled back.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay." she said and kissed me again.

"So.." I said.

"You wanna go back to my place?" she asked.

I may be making a mistake but right now I don't care. I smiled and said, "Sure."

We walked out of the club. I didn't tell Kevin anything because I knew he would stop me. We walked out to a candy apple red BMW.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said.

We arrived in front of a house. I'm assuming she still lives with her parents. Well, I guess I have no room to talk. I still live with my parents also.

"Are your parents home?" I asked.

"No, their away this weekend." she said. We got out of her car and walked in her house. She had a nice house. I'm assuming her parents are rich considering where they live and what she drives.

''My room's up here." she said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

We got to a door I'm assuming was her room. She opened the door and yes I was right. We walked in and pretty much instantly started kissing. While we were kissing I took off my jacket and she took off her over shirt. If that makes since. It was like a shirt she wore over a tank top. So everything was still covered.

While we were making out we slowly made our way over to the bed. Before getting on the bed I took off my shirt. Then we got on the bed. I was on the top. We continued to make out. I guess it kinda reminded me of Jesse McCartney's old music video Leavin'. She took off her tank top. I can't believe I am about to do this. I kissing her neck and then started kissing her again.

_She licked me like a lollipop_

Ugh, stupid phone. I ignored it hoping it would stop.

_Shawty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shawty wanna hump  
You know I'd like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps_

Talk about perfect timing. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I looked at the caller ID go figure it's Kevin. I ignored the call. Maybe it was a good thing he called. I was about to continue what I was doing but something told me to stop.

"I can't do this." I said. I rolled over and sat up. "I'm sorry but I'm not ready for something like this."

"It's okay." she said. I looked at her confused. I figured she would be pissed.

"You're okay with this?" I asked her.

"I don't want you to do something you'd regret. Plus I know you guys have purity rings." Layla said.

"So your not disappointed that you didn't get to sleep with Nick Jonas." I said.

"No, well a little, but I'll get over. I still got to do something most girls dream of." she said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"I got to make out with you." she said smiling.

"True." I said smiling back. I kissed her one more time then stood up. I was about to walk out her door when she said something.

"Call me when your ready. Not necessarily to sleep with someone but when you are over this girl." she said.

"How do you know I'm not over a girl?" I asked.

"I just can tell." she said. I smiled and walked out. I walked downstairs and outside. I looked at my phone and it said 1:30. I guess I should call Kevin since I kinda need a ride.

"Where are you?" Kevin yelled into the phone as he answered.

"Come pick me up." I said.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Just come pick me up, Kevin." I said and hung up.

**Joe's POV**

_Ring, ring_

I looked over at my clock. It said 1:00. Who could possibly be calling at this time of night?

_Ring, ring_

Ugh, I reached over and answered my phone.

"Hello." I said still half asleep.

"Uh, Joe-" I cut Kevin off hearing loud music in the background.

"Where are you at? I thought you were only gonna be gone for a little bit." I said.

"That's not important right now." Kevin said. "I lost Nick."

"What do you mean you lost Nick!?" I yelled. "How do you lose an 18 year old?"

"I don't know but I lost him." Kevin said.

"Where were you at?" I asked.

"A club." he said.

"Why were you two at a club at 12 at night?" I asked.

"Long story, just come help me find Nick." he said.

"He's 18 he can handle himself." I said.

"Not when he's like this." Kevin said.

"What do you mean when he's like this?" I said in a low voice.

"Just come help me find him." Kevin said.

"Fine! Where are you?" I asked.

"The club where we went on your birthday." he said. I knew exactly where they were.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said hanging up. What the hell were they doing at a club? I got up and put on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked.

"I'll, uh, be right back." I said.

"Okay." she said and then fell back asleep. Strange, people say I do the same thing. I walked downstairs and saw an empty wine bottle. I think I'm beginning to understand what Kevin meant when he said when Nick is like this. I'm just hoping I'm wrong.

I went out to my car and started it. I pulled up in front of the club. I saw Kevin's car. I walked inside and found Kevin standing by the counter but no Nick in sight.

"Where's Nick?" I asked walking up to him.

"Uh, that's kinda why I called you." he said. Well, at least Kevin isn't drunk. That means only one other person could have drank the wine. Damn it Nick.

"Please tell me you drank that bottle of wine and are just really good at covering it up." I begged.

Kevin shook his head. "That was Nick."

"Why did you let him?" I asked.

"He drank the wine before he came and woke me up to bring him here." Kevin said.

"Okay, why would you bring him here?" I asked.

"I don't know, he made me." Kevin said.

"He's 18 and your 23, I think you could've stood up to him." I said.

"Us arguing is not helping us find him." he said.

"When was the last time you saw him?" I asked.

"About 20 minutes ago. He was hanging out with some brunette and then he was gone." he said. My eyes got big. Surely Nick wouldn't do that. Apparently Kevin hasn't thought of that possibility.

"You don't think he would have?" Kevin asked.

"Let's hope not." I said. "Can we go outside so we can hear?" I asked. He shook his head yes and we walked outside. It was quiet compared to inside. But you could hear the bass.

"Okay, where do you think he would go?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. He never goes anywhere anymore." I said.

"Maybe we should try calling him." Kevin said. I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You haven't called him?" I asked.

"No, it's kinda hard to think when your under pressure."

"When you're looking for someone the first thing you usually do is call them." I said.

"He never answers anyways." Kevin said.

"Just call him." I said getting frustrated. Kevin called and then hung up. I'm guessing he didn't answer.

"He didn't answer." Kevin said.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I dunno. Maybe drive by some of his friends houses." Kevin suggested.

"He hasn't been hanging out with anybody since, well, you know." I said. We got in the car and started driving around.

"Yeah. Maybe he went to Lilly's." Kevin said.

"Call her." I said.

"At almost 1:30 in the morning?" he asked looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Hey, I should be giving you that look. You're the one that brought him out here. Now just call her!" I said.

"Fine." he said. He called her and put it on speaker phone because he was driving.

"Hello?" a very sleepy Lilly said answering the phone.

"Hey Lilly, have you heard from Nick?" Kevin asked.

"You call me at almost 1:30 in the morning to ask me if I have heard from Nick when I am pissed at him?" Lilly asked sounding mad.

"Just answer the damn question. Have you heard from Nick?" I said getting frustrated.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Just wondering." Kevin said and hung up. About 5 minutes later Kevin's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and had a confused expression on his face.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Nick." he said.

"Well, answer it." I said in a duh tone.

"Where are you?" Kevin asked answering the phone and putting it on speaker phone.

"Come pick me up." he said.

"What were you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Just come pick me up, Kevin." Nick said. He gave us the address and hung up.

"Who's house do you think it is?" I asked.

"Maybe it was that girl he hanging out with at the club." Kevin said.

"Do you think he left with her?" I asked.

"If he did, let's just hope he didn't do something stupid." Kevin said and continued driving to where Nick was.

We arrived there about 10 minuted later and saw Nick sitting on the steps of a really nice house. We pulled into the driveway behind a red BMW. Nick came out to the car and got in. Of course we were going to lecture him.

"Who's house is this?" I asked him.

"Layla's." he said.

"Is that the girl you were hanging out with at the club?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." Nick said.

"You didn't sleep with her did you?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not like Kevin." Nick said with an attitude.

"Here we go again. So I suppose your going to blame me for everything again." Kevin said.

"Yeah, because it's your fault that I even wanted to drink in the first place." Nick said.

"How is it-" I cut off Kevin.

"Just shut up and drive." I yelled not wanting to listen to this again.

"Yeah, Kevin. Just shut up and drive." Nick said. I turned to face him.

"You shut up also." I said and turned back around. Kevin drove me back to my car.

"Nick, your riding with me." I said as I got out of the car.

"Good." Kevin said. I knew if they were in a car together they would end up fighting. I followed Kevin back home. When we got out of the cars and went inside, Nick stormed up to his room and Kevin went off to his room. Go figure. I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to my room to find Miley still sound asleep.

I got back into bed and fell asleep. But that didn't last long. I woke up around 5:30 to the sound of someone throwing up. I walked over to the bathroom and stood in the doorway. I kinda laughed as I saw Nick leaning over the toilet puking.

"Bet your regretting all of those drinks now." I said.

"Shut up." Nick said then he threw up again. I just laughed and walked back to my room.

"What's going on in there?" Kevin asked passing me on my way back to my room.

"He's throwing up." I said with a hint of laughter.

"Do you think we should help him or something? I mean he's only 18." Kevin asked. I kinda looked at him like he was stupid.

"Uh, he did this to himself. Well, and you let him. He can handle himself." I said and continued walking.

"I guess you're right." Kevin said turning around and walking back towards his room.

"Of course I'm right." I said in a duh tone. "Besides, he would probably just yell at you anyways."

"True." he said as we parted ways to go to our rooms. I fell back asleep and woke up about 3 and a half ours later. I looked over and saw Miley getting up.

"Where you going?" I asked walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna go home." Miley said.

"Okay." I said as she turned around in my arms. I kissed her soft lips. Once we pulled away I said, "Call me later."

"I will." she said kissing me one last time then she left. I fell back on my bed and looked over at the clock. The big red numbers said 9:00 am. I guess I should get up and make she Nicholas is okay.

I climbed out of bed and made my way over to my dresser. I put on a white wife beater and walked down the hall to Nick's room. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. Nothing. So I knocked again a little louder this time. Still no answer. I continued to knock on the door. I could have just walked in but that would have meant that Nick didn't have to get out of bed and that would have ruined the fun.

"Nick, open this.." I yelled as the door opened. "door." I finished off my sentence a little softer this time.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Sheesh, someones awfully grouchy when they have a hangover." I said. "I was just making sure your still alive."

"You couldn't have just come in and avoided all of the unnecessary yelling?" Nick asked walking back into his room and sitting on his bed.

"Nope, that would have been too easy." I said following him in. I walked over to his computer desk and was messing with every little this just to make him mad. It is soo much fun.

"You have to make everything so complicated." he said. I picked up a picture frame. It was a picture of him and Lilly about four months ago. He walked over and grabbed it out of my hands, opened up a drawer and put it in there. Then he slammed the drawer shut.

"Leave my stuff alone." he said raising his voice a bit.

"Sorry." I said. There was a moment of silence then I spoke up. "Your still in love with Lilly, aren't you?"

"No." he said looking away. "I, uh, just forgot to put that picture away." I could tell he was lying. For one, he wasn't looking at me, and two he was rubbing the back of his neck the way he does when he either lying or there is a really hot girl in the room and he is trying to talk to her. I looked around just to make sure, and no there wasn't a hot girl in the room. Believe me, I'd be the first to know.

"Your lying." I said teasing him.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am no-" I cut him off because this was going to last forever if I didn't stop it.

"It's okay if you still like her. Those feelings aren't going to go away over night." I said.

"Yeah, but it has been two months. They should have gone away by now." he said sitting back on his bed.

"You were in love with her, and she broke your heart." I said.

"She didn't break my heart." Nick said. Then I looked at him like he was an idiot. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"See, but you can't keep holding a grudge against her and Kevin." I said trying to talk some sense into the boy.

"But it is so much easier to hold a grudge then to have to deal with the problem."

"I know but it won't always be that easy Nicholas. You are going to have to deal with your problems sooner or later. The longer you wait, the worse they become."

"Wait, who are you and what have you done with Joe. You know, the one that jokes about everything and isn't responsible at all. The one that is never one to talk about feelings and stuff." Nick said.

"Ha ha. I have my moments." I said.

"Yeah, well, this Joe is starting to scare me." Nick said.

"Well, just give what I said some thought. The longer you wait to talk to Kevin, the further you are driving him away." I said. "He still cares about you. It's hurting him not being able to talk to you."

"Okay seriously, you're scaring me." Nick said and I laughed.

"Fine." I said and got up and headed towards Nick's door.

"Thanks Joe." Nick said standing up. I turned around and gave him a hug.

"Any time lil' bro." I said and I walked out of his room.

I went to Kevin's room to see if he was awake. I walked in his room and he was sitting on his bed strumming the guitar.

"What's up?" I asked sitting next to him on his bed.

"Nothing. Just thinking about everything that has happened in the last twelve hours." he said.

"Yeah, a lot of stuff happened." I said.

"Maybe Nick was right." Kevin said and I looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean maybe he was right?" I asked.

"Maybe Nick was right when he said it was my fault that he got drunk." Kevin said still slowly strumming his guitar not even bothering to look up at me.

"How could it be your fault?" I asked him. He finally looked up at me.

"I got his girlfriend pregnant. If someone close to you got Miley pregnant wouldn't you want to go out and get drunk?" Kevin asked me. I've never really thought about it that way.

"It wasn't your fault. Yeah, you got his girlfriend pregnant and yes you let him drink and yes you hurt him-" Kevin cut me off.

"Okay, aren't you supposed to be making me feel better not feel worse?" he asked.

"The point is you didn't make him drink. He chose to drink on his own. It was his fault for drinking, not yours." I said.

"This new, I care about my brothers and their feelings, Joe is starting to scare me." Kevin said. Nick and Kevin really have no idea how much they are alike.

"Fine, I'll just go back to the old Joe that everybody knows and start making jokes all the time. And not talking to you guys and trying to cheer you up." I said

"I'm just saying, it's different and I'm not used to this Joe." Kevin said.

"Yeah, Nick said the same thing. I guess turning 21 makes you look at life a whole new way."

"Have you been drinking?" he asked.

"No, I'm not drunk." I said laughing. "I'm just more mature now." After I said that Kevin started laughing really hard. He almost fell off of the bed.

"Yeah, sure, you more mature. Please, it would be more likely for pigs to fly." he said. I started to say something but he stopped me.

"No Joe, putting fake wings on a pig and dropping it off of a roof and onto a trampoline doesn't count as flying." he said.

"It's like you read my mind." I said.

"I know what you're thinking." Kevin said. "I'm just that good." he said trying to act cool. Now I was the one laughing.

"Please." I said still laughing. "And don't try to act cool it isn't working for you." I got up and ran for the door. I dodged as he through a pillow at me but it missed.

"Ha ha, you missed." I said laughing. I saw Kevin get up and as he did I darted out of his room and into mine.

I collapsed on my bed and layed there looking up at the ceiling for a bit. I finally decided to get up and get dressed. After a while I was hungry so I went downstairs to get something to eat. I looked in the cabinet and saw pop tarts. Yes! I love pop tarts. I put one in the toaster and when it was done I ate it.

I went into the living room and sat down. Nick was in there also. He was watching TV so I decided to watch TV with him. A little bit later Kevin comes downstairs and walks into the living room He wasn't expecting to see Nick sitting in there so he kinda jumped. I went and sat on the other side of the living room as we both watched Nick and expected him to get up and storm off. But to our surprise he stayed sitting. It may have been on the other side of the living room but it was a start.

About two hours later mom and dad came home with Frankie. They walked in and Frankie came running in and jumped on Nick. Of course Nick wasn't feeling all that well because of the hang over, but that made it all the more funnier.

"Hey lil' man." Nick said trying to hide the fact that he had a major headache and could throw up at any moment.

"Hello Nicholas." Frankie said. It was quiet funny the way he said it.

"I see the house is still standing." Mom said as she sat down her bags.

"Yeah, we're a little more responsible than that mom." I said.

"I'm not so sure. But at least everything is okay." she said. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Of course none of us thought any differently of it, well, until she said something.

"Where's my wine?" she asked. Kevin and I immediately looked over at Nick, whose eyes got really wide. Then Nick and I looked over at Kevin expecting him to rat Nick out right then.

"Oh the wine." Nick said trying to sound cool but failing and sounding very nervous.

"I drank it." Kevin said. Nick and I looked at Kevin with a confused look. "Yeah I drank it the other night. Sorry."

"It's okay, I can always buy more." she said. Nick and I were still looking at Kevin with a confused look.Kevin looked back at us and shrugged his shoulders. Then he gave us a look like 'quit looking at me like that before they notice'. Yeah, a little late for that.

"Something wrong boys?" dad asked noticing the expression on our faces.

"Oh, uh, no." I said speaking up. "I can't picture Kevin drinking wine." Nick kinda coughed like he thought differently. I shot him a glare telling him to shut up before mom and dad figure out it was him who drank the wine.

--

A/N: Okay so sorry I always take forever to update. I won't be updating between june 21 to about july 6 because I will be in St. Louis hanging out with my cousin. Which means I will probably be away from a computer and not able to update. Like always, thanks for reading and sorry that maybe the whole Lilly and Nick convo didn't go like some people may have wanted it to but I may have an idea for that so just hold on.

Also if you have any ideas PLEASE let me know because I am kinda in a writer's block and need some ideas on which direction to take the story.

And remember,

Peace, Love, and Jonas


	6. I'm sorry

Okay, I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating in like forever! I am back at school now so I might be updating sooner...or I will update like I have been. I will try not to do that. Thanks for being patient with me!!

Disclaimer: I only own my story line...and my new Jonas Brothers and Miley cd's!!

**Chapter 5**

**Nick's POV**

So, it's sunday night and I'm sitting up in my room watching T.V.Well, I'm not really watching it because I'm still trying to figure out why Kevin covered for me. I'm debating in my mind whether or not I should listen to my heart and thank Kevin, or listen to my brain and continue ignoring him. It's going a little something like this:

Heart: Nick, you really should go thank Kevin for covering for you.

Brain: Why would he do that? After all his brother slept with his girlfriend.

Heart: Yeah, but if his parents would have found out that he drank the wine he would be in a lot of trouble.

Brain: So, at least if he was in trouble he wouldn't have to leave his room and see Kevin.

Heart: But if he couldn't leave his room, he couldn't see Lilly.

Brain: What makes you think he wants to see Lilly?

Heart: Because he still loves her!

Brain: Oh, please. You're just jealous that I'm smarter.

Heart: At least I know what it feels like to love someone.

Brain: Why lov-

Me: Okay, I'm going to go insane if you guys don't shut up.

As you see, this is no easy decision. I don't know if I should listen to my heart or my brain. I know Joe and everybody else would say listen to my heart and go thank him. But, like my brain said, he did sleep with my girlfriend. Ugh, this is soo hard! I'm seriously about to go insane! I run my hands through my hair, close my eyes, and pull on my hair.

"Will you two just shut up!" I yelled. I can't believe I'm actually talking to my organs.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked. I jumped and opened my eyes because I didn't here anybody come in. I guess in the midst of going insane Joe came in my room.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." I said letting go of my hair and dropping my hands by my side.

"Are you sure? You were talking to yourself." Joe asked one more time.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said.

"So whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Watching T.V." I said.

"It didn't really look like you were watching T.V. when I walked in." Joe said.

"Well, I wasn't at that particular moment, but I was earlier." I said as Joe walked over and sat in my desk chair.

"So, who were you telling to shut up?" Joe asked spinning around in the chair. Even if he is 21, he acts as if he was 12.

"No one." I said.

"Well, apparently you were telling someone to shut up." he said still spinning.

"I was just debating something in my head." I said.

"You were debating in your head, but telling people to shut up? You have issues." he says as he began spinning faster. I guess he was spinning so fast that the chair tipped over. Then I began laughing uncontrollably.

"And I have issues." I said once I finally controlled my laughter.

"Shut up." he said. "So what were you debating in your head?"

"It was nothing." I said.

"Apparently it was something if you were talking to yourself and telling people to shut up." he said.

"I was just debating whether or not I should thank Kevin for covering for me." I said.

"I think you should, because if mom and dad found out that you drank the wine-" I cut him off.

"I know, I know. I would be in a lot of trouble." I said. "But he still slept with my girlfriend."

"That was two months ago. You killed his hamster but he forgave you." Joe said bringing up a childhood memory.

"Oh give me a break. I was five. He should have told me you can't give hamsters bubble baths." I said defending myself.

"But he still forgave you." Joe said.

"There's a difference. I was five and didn't understand. He is 21 and understands perfectly." I said.

"He's still your brother. No matter if you were five or 21 he still would have forgave you." Joe said giving me that look like 'If you don't I will be very disappointed'. Kinda like that look your mom would give you.

"Okay, fine I get it. I need to thank him." I said.

"And." Joe said.

"And what? Isn't that what this whole conversation was about?" I asked. Joe continued to give me that look.

I sighed, "And I need to forgive him."

"Good, now get to it." Joe said pointing to the door.

"Fine mom." I said joking around.

"Hey!" he said throwing my diet coke can at me. I don't think he realized it was still pretty full because it got all over me and my bed.

"Joe! Now, there's going to be a stain on my bedspread!" I yelled standing up, looking at my now stained white bedspread. Then I looked down at my shirt. "Not to mention my clothes!"

"Sorry." he said trying not to laugh.

"This isn't funny." I said.

"It's a little funny." he said laughing. I glared at him. Then I turned around and stormed downstairs while he was still laughing. I got another can of diet coke and opened it. Then I went back up to my room. He was getting ready to walk out of my room.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I just smirked and poured the coke over his head.

"Now we're even." I said smiling.

"Nick!" he yelled.

"What's going on up there?" we heard mom yell.

"I..he..coke...bed..." he sighed. "Nothing mom." he said frustrated.

"Okay, well I'm going to the store. I'll be back later." she said.

"Okay." we both said. Once the front door opened and closed again, he walked into the bathroom then walked out with shampoo.

"Oh come on." I said slowly backing up into my room. "If we're gonna do this shouldn't I have a chance?"

"Nope." he said walking towards me. I ran in my room, slammed the door and locked it.

"Nick! Open the door." he said pounding on my door.

"Not a chance." I said as I quickly looked around my room for something to defend myself with.

"What is go-" I heard Kevin ask. "What is all over you?"

"Diet Coke." Joe said.

"How'd you get diet coke all over you?" he asked as I continued to look around my room.

"Nick poured it on me." he said.

"Why?" Kevin asked. I opened up the top drawer of my desk and found toothpaste. Don't ask why I have toothpaste because I really don't know.

"Because I got it on his bed." he said. I quietly opened the door hoping he wouldn't notice. Sure enough he wasn't paying attention and was looking at Kevin. I unscrewed the cap and squirted the toothpaste on his head. Then I rubbed it around with my hand.

"There, now you smell minty fresh." I said as I quickly ran to the bathroom to get something else. I grabbed the conditioner and peaked my head around the corner. Sure enough, there was Joe. Right when I stepped out he got shampoo all over me.

"And now your clean." he said. So I retaliated and squirted the conditioner in his direction. There was now shampoo and conditioner all over the hardwood floor in the hallway.

"It's on now little brother." Joe said.

"Whatever you say." I said as I hit him again with the conditioner. Then he got me. I made a run for the stairs. I was unsuccessful because I slipped and fell on my stomach. I rolled over on my back, which was a mistake because Joe was standing right over me.

"Throw me a body pillow." I said.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Just do it." I said. He went into his room and got a body pillow. Then he walked back out and threw it at me. I got up and walked over to the stairs.

"Put shampoo on the stairs." I said.

"Mom's gonna get pissed." Joe said.

"We'll clean it up. Just do it it will be fun." I said.

"Okay." Joe said as they went into the bathroom to get more shampoo. I'm beginning to think they caught onto my idea. While they were getting the shampoo I got on the body pillow and slid down the stairs.

"Okay, we g-" Joe said. "Where are you?" he asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Down here." I said. "I figured the pillow wouldn't slide as well on shampoo so I went ahead and slid down."

"Good idea." Kevin said as they both put the shampoo on the stairs. I went into the kitchen and got vegetable oil. I poured it on the bottom half of the stairs and on the floor at the bottom.

"We are so lucky we have hardwood floors. This is going to make it so much more easy to slide." I said as I poured the oil in the hallway back to the kitchen. I got a running head start and slid down the hallway. About half way down I fell on my butt and slid the rest of the way down. I stopped beside the stairs as I looked up and saw them laughing.

"So, who's coming down first?" I asked. They both looked at each other.

"Fine, I guess I'll go." Kevin said as he took off his shirt and slid head first down the stairs. He continued sliding as he hit the floor and slid into the wall. Joe and I both looked at him as he rolled over on his back.

"So." Joe said.

"That...was...awesome!" he said as he sat up. He stretched out his hand in my direction. I just looked at it. "Are you gonna help me up?" he asked.

"Oh." I said and helped him up. "So are you coming down Joe?" I asked.

"I don't know.." he said unsure about all of this.

"I bet if he was drunk we could easily talk him into it." Kevin said.

"If he was drunk this would have been his idea and he would have been the first one down." I said and we laughed.

"Fine, I'm coming." he said as he took off his shirt and, also, went head first down the stairs on his stomach.

"So, what do you think?" I asked as he attempted to stand up but failed and fell back down.

"It hurts, but it is soo worth it." he said as Kevin helped him up. I walked into the kitchen and got some whipped cream. I went ahead and took off my shirt, not that it wasn't already dirty but I could slide better. As I walked back out, being careful not to fall, I sprayed both of them with it.

"Hey, I thought we were done with that." Joe said.

"Pshh.. No." I said as he went into the kitchen and got the syrup. Then he came back out. I attempted to run but that was, of course, unsuccessful and I fell. He squeezed the syrup all over me. We looked over and saw Kevin slowly backing away.

"Get him!" I yelled as I stood up. Joe went after him and got syrup all over him. Then I got whipped cream all over him.

"Oh come on. Why bring me into this?" he asked.

"Because, your our brother and you're down here also." Kevin and Joe looked at me kinda shocked that I actually admitted that Kevin was my brother. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." they both said as Kevin went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed the first thing he saw which happened to be chocolate syrup. Then he got us back with it. While I was in the kitchen I went ahead and got another running start and slid down the hallway. This time I was successful and stayed on my feet. I was about to run into the door when it opened. There stood Miley not having enough time to move out of the way. I tried to stop but I couldn't. Instead I ran into her and fell on top of her.

"I am so sorry." I said as I quickly stood up and helped her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We were, well, just having fun." I said as I looked down at her now chocolate covered shirt. "Sorry about the shirt." she looked down at her shirt. I'm guessing she didn't realize it was covered in chocolate syrup.

"Nick!" she yelled.

"Who's here?" I heard Kevin and Joe yell from the kitchen.

"Sorry." I said. "Blame Kevin, he was the one with the chocolate. Joe just had the syrup.

"Miley!" Joe said as him and Kevin walked outside. He attempted to give her a hug but she backed away. "What?" he asked.

"I've already been covered in chocolate once by your brother, I don't want any more on me." she said.

"Again, sorry." I said as I walked over to the side of the house and got the water hose. It was the middle of October so I imagine the water is a little cold but oh well. "Here Joe, we'll solve that problem." I said as I turned on the water and sprayed him.

"Nick!" he yelled not expecting that.

"Why is everybody yelling at me?" I asked laughing. Joe ran over to me and grabbed the hose. Then he got me wet. Yeah, the water was pretty cold. "Rinse out my hair." I said.

"Whatever you say." Joe said as he continued to soak me. Then I took the hose from him as I saw Kevin standing in the middle of the yard, and sprayed him.

"Hey! Why do you guys keep bringing me into this?" he asked as he ran over and turned off the water.

"Way to kill the fun, Kevin." Joe said.

"Well, we still have to clean the house before mom gets home." he said.

"I almost forgot." I said.

"Yeah, we better hurry up." Joe said.

"While you guys do that I'm going to go back to my place and change my clothes." she said looking at me.

"Again, I'm sorry." I said as I went into the house. Then came Joe and Kevin.

"Okay, so I'll clean downstairs. Kevin, you clean the stairs. And Joe you clean upstairs." I said.

"Got it." Joe said as they both made there ways up the stairs slipping a few times. I walked into the kitchen and threw away all the empty bottles. Which reminded me we had no shampoo. I went over to the phone and called Miley.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's Nick. While your out can you go get us some shampoo?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, well, we kinda used it all and we need some." I said. "Please." I begged.

"Fine, fine. I'll be back soon." she said.

"Thanks!" I said and hung up. Then I went on and cleaned the rest of the downstairs. We finally finished about 30 minutes later when Miley got back.

"Take off your shoes! I just cleaned the floors." I said. I never realized how hard it was to clean hardwood floors and get them to shine.

"Okay, okay." she said as she slipped off her shoes. "Here is your shampoo." she said. "By the way, you owe me 30 bucks."

"For what?" I asked.

"5 for the shampoo and 25 for my shirt which is now ruined." she said.

"Okay, but you can't tell my mom any of this happened. She would be pissed." I said.

"Deal." she said we went upstairs and I went to my room to get the money. I walked back out and handed it to her.

"Remember, none of this ever happened." I said.

"I got it." she said as she walked into Joe's room. I went back into my room and sat down on my bed. Once I had been sitting there for about five minutes, I started to debate thanking Kevin again.

This is so frustrating. I figure if I ever want this to end I just have to thank him and forgive him. Oi, that sounds pretty hard to do. But I guess I gotta do it if I want to keep from going insane.

**Kevin's POV**

So, after I finished my part of cleaning up I went and took a shower. After I got out I went into my room and sat on my bed watching T.V. I just sat there staring at the T.V. flipping through channels trying to find something interesting to watch but nothing was on. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. My door opens and in comes Nick. I sat up a little more not really expecting him to be the one to walk into my room.

"Hi." he said as he slowly walked into my room.

"Hey?" I said slowly questioning why he is in my room.

"Um, thanks for covering for me this morning." he said.

"It was no big deal." I said as I went back to flipping through the channels expecting him to leave. He walked over to my leather chair and sat down. I was now curious why he was still here.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked as I didn't even gaze away from my plasma screen which was hanging on the wall.

"Why did you cover for me?" he asked.

"No reason." I said trying to avoid talking about it. But that didn't work. Nick walked over, snatched the remote out of my hand and turned off my T.V. "Hey!"

"Will you give me a real answer?" he asked.

"What? I covered for you. Can't you just be happy with that and continue hating me?" I asked.

"No, I want to know why you covered for me." he said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Because, your my brother. And if I wouldn't have covered for you, you would have gotten in a lot of trouble." I said.

"I know that. But I kinda figured you would be the first one to rat me out to mom and dad." Nick said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because, I've been everything but nice to you for the past two months." he said.

"Just because you've been mad at me doesn't mean I've been mad at you. Granted I was mad that you called Lilly a whore, but I still am not mad at you." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I understand why you were mad at me. I would have been mad at me." I said. "You're my brother and I love you." Then there was a long silence.

"I'm sorry." he said. I was really shocked that he just apologized.

"Wait here." I said as I got up and walked over to Joe's room.

"Come here." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just come here." I said. "Miley, you come too. You'll never believe it." they followed me back to my room.

"Dude, Nick's in your room." Joe said pointing at Nick.

"No duh, captain obvious." I said. "You'll never guess what he just said. Actually, I'm not even sure if I heard it right."

"What'd he say?" Miley asked.

"Do you have to make a big deal about this?" Nick asked as Joe grabbed my camera and started recording.

"Yes, I want to remember what ever it is you're about to say." Joe said.

"Okay, say it again." I said. Nick just sighed and shook his head.

"I said I'm sorry." he said. Joe and Miley looked at him shocked.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe it." I said.

"Did he just apologize?" Miley asked.

"Is it really that suprising?" Nick asked.

"Yes." we all said.

"What? I can be nice when I wanna be. Besides, Joe, you were the one that told me to." he said.

"I didn't tell you to apologize. I told you to thank him and forgive him." Joe said.

"Oh so what, I wasn't supposed to apologize?" Nick asked looking at Joe liked he was an idiot.

"No, no. You were. I just didn't think you would." he said.

"Oh thanks. I see how you are. You don't think I can be nice." Nick said.

"No it's not that, it's just that... oh nevermind." Joe said.

"Okay, you can go now." I said pushing Miley and Joe out of my room.

"Did you really have to do that?" Nick asked.

"I wanted to have a witness in case you ever denied it." I said.

"I'm beginning to think you guys don't think I can be nice." he said.

"Well, you have been showing us other wise lately." I said.

"Yeah, I know." he said. "That's why I'm sorry."

"Well apology accepted." I said.

"I really am sorry for blowing all of this out of proportion." Nick said.

"And I'm sorry for knocking up your girlfriend." I said with a laugh. Thankfully he laughed too.

"But seriously, I really am sorry. I should not have done that. I guess that's what alcohol does to you." I said. "I am really glad you didn't end up sleeping with that girl last night. I didn't want you to end up like me."

"I won't." he said, and then he corrected himself. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean that I'm not planning on going out and getting drunk again anytime soon."

"Good idea." I said. "Thanks for finally giving me a break."

"Yeah, I suppose I should quit feeling sorry for myself and get on with my life." he said. "Like Joe said earlier. I killed your hamster when I was five and you forgave me, so I should forgive you." I thought back to when that happened.

_flashback_

_I was sitting up in mine and Joe's room watching my hamster, Teddy, run on his wheel thing. He was white and tan. I want to get another hamster to keep Teddy company. He must get lonely when I'm at school._

_"Kevin, I need you to come down and help with the dishes." mom yelled up the stairs._

_"Coming mom." I yelled back. "I'll be back in a minute Teddy." I went downstairs to do the dishes. I dried them and put them away._

_"Kevin, will you come outside and play with me?" Joe asked coming into the kitchen._

_"Yeah, I guess." I said as I went and put on all of my winter stuff considering it is snowing outside. We went outside and played in the snow. Then I got a brillian idea. Snowball fight! I picked up some snow and threw it at Joe._

_"Kevin!" Joe yelled as the snowball hit him on the side of his head._

_"What, it's a snowball fight." I said as Joe picked up some snow and through it at me. We ran around for a little bit dodging snowballs and throwing them at eachother._

_"Joe, Kevin. It's time to come inside." Mom said._

_"Fine." we said as we threw one last snowball at eachother and headed inside. It was definately warmer inside. I hate these winter days in New Jersey. They're always so cold. Some day, I'm moving to a state where it is always warm._

_Once I took off my coat and stuff I headed upstairs to see Teddy. I looked in his cage and he wasn't in there. I started to worry. Maybe Joe took him out._

_"Joe, did you take Teddy out of his cage?" I asked._

_"No, I've been outside with you. Duh." For an 8 year old, he can be pretty rude. I walked to Nick's room but he wasn't in there. I walked back down the hallway to go downstairs when I saw Nick in the bathroom._

_"Nick, what are you doing?" I asked as I walked in._

_"Giving Teddy a bubble bath." he said._

_"Nick! You can't give hamsters bubble baths." I said running over to the bath tub. But when I got there, Teddy was already dead._

_"Mom! Nick killed Teddy!" I yelled downstairs._

_"What? I killed him? I didn't mean to Kevin. Really I didn't." Nick said as he started to cry. _

_"I know you didn't mean to Nick." I said. It's kinda hard being mad at a 5 year old that doesn't know what he's doing. Mom came into the bathroom and got Teddy out of the water._

_After that it was really hard to take showers in there. Everytime I got in, all I thought about was a little hamster floating in the water._

_flashback ended._

"I almost forgot about that." I said.

"Well, Joe reminded me earlier. I was 5 and I didn't know what I was doing." he said.

"Yeah. I remember you crying." I said laughing.

"Like I said, I was 5." he said as he walked towards the door.

"Uh, can I have my remote back?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." he said and tossed it to me. Then I went back to flipping through channels. I am glad that I can now walk into a room without worrying about getting into a fight with Nick. About 10 minutes later mom came home. I walked out of my room and headed down to the living room and sat down in the recliner. Then came Nick and Joe. Miley had already left.

"Where's all the syrup?" Mom asked. We all looked at each other and tried to think of something.

"Uh, I think we're out." Joe said.

"Okay." she said. "I guess I'll have to get some next time." We all looked at each other and laughed. I am just glad this whole mess is behind us... Well, at least until the baby comes.

--

A/N: Again, I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating in a long time. I will try to update sooner. If I don't just pm me and keep bugging me until I update. I will update faster that way. Thanks for reading and sticking with me even though it takes me forever to update.

I just started high school so I don't know how often I will update but hopefully I won't wait as long again! Please review!!

And remember,

Peace, Love, and Jonas


	7. Authors note Sorry!

Hey everybody!!

I'm soo sorry i haven't updated in a LOOOOONNNGGG time. But i don't even know if you guys miss me. But I was wondering if i have anybody that read Just Friends or the Sequal to just friends. If you did, would you like me to update that story on a different site because I kinda miss writing that story.

And for those of you who read Knocked Up, do you want me to update some more or do you even care. Because I miss writing my stories but i don't want to continue writing them if nobody is going to read them.

Let me know something please!

-Leigha Belle


End file.
